Vexation of a Displaced Rabbit
by Sleep Arypsure
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina's life, and how it grows and progresses despite the hostility of those around her.
1. A Melancholic Arrival

Vexation of a Displaced Rabbit

Chapter One: A Melancholic Arrival

(This is my first story, so please be harsh. I wish to make a good story, so review, tell me how it went wrong, etc.)

I sighed as my onyx eyes gazed out of the airships windows, long ears pressed down upon the top of my skull. I've never been good at socialization, being a rabbit Faunus in a small farming community originally from a place known as Choteau, moving to the kingdom known as Vale 1t 16 for the sole reason of joining Beacon. But I'm not going to get ahead of myself. My name is Velvet Scarlatina, 17 years old, Faunus of cunicular origin, and eager initiate mage to the academy known as Beacon, training young men and woman like myself to become Huntsmen and Huntresses, slayers of Grimm. I wish for it to go well, even though it is almost assured that it will not.

Fauna haven't been widely accepted among the domineering class of humans.  
Amazing how something as laughably trivial as simple ears, tails, or horns could turn so many otherwise noble people against a race which has done nothing to deserve the hate it has gotten… Anyhow, I'm apologetic for my rambling… It is under these circumstances I seek to change the ill begotten reputation we Fauna have gotten. Sadly, the White Fang does little to improve our reputation, furthering the Fauna stereotype of "violent beasts"

I looked over to my left, as I sat in the corner of the airship, and I saw what I could only assume to be my future bullies walking over to me, their almost eldritch stench reaching my nose. I sighed, and sadly accepted this premonition of fate to befall me. It's just another byproduct of this human-domineered society. "I didn't know they let _**animals**_ in here… "A tall, broad, oak haired man I could only assume to be the ringleader of this little posse spoke these words, wincing at such typical racism. As uncreative it was, it still hurts. "Y-You know… It's the first day. C-Couldn't we try to get along?" Eyes blue as deep sea narrowed at this, and he seemed to purposely try to ignore me. "It's such a pity. Seems academies have no standards for acceptance these days…"

I let my ears fall. "P-Please may you l-leave?…" I stuttered with heavy accent, wearing an exasperated expression upon my face. At this Ringleader, as I will dub him, began to pull at my ears, and I winced. "What makes you think you have rights, _**rabbit?**_" He spoke, oh so typically of his kind, while the white mohawk headed second in command snarled at me, an expression seeming to wear more hatred then the rest, and the almost uninteresting goons snickered in the background. I sighed as I let them have their fun, remaining calm in order to not go… Ballistic.

30 minutes later, as the _oh so well_ behaved group they left, m]Mohawk the most hesitant to leave, a black haired girl, bow atop head, came over and sat beside me as I clutched my knees to my chest, sorrowful expression upon me. I was about to question her when she gave me a hug, and just held me, surprising myself that a human would even bother to slightly care over the events that preceded this interaction. Then she spoke to me in a voice almost angelic, yet with a hint of tragedy. "Don't worry…They aren't worth your time. Not all humans are scum." She smiled grimly at me as the airship landed. "Name is Blake Belladonna. Yours?" I hesitated, almost distrustful, before I pushed these feelings out of my mind. "V-Velvet Scarlatina…" I extended my hand and she took it, grinning slyly, and shook. 'Maybe she's right… Not all humans are awful…' She left as the doors opened, without uttering a word, as I thought to myself 'maybe this year won't be so bad.' Then I giggled and added 'who am I kidding, it will be. Even so, I might as well try to enjoy it.' And with that, I left also, and let the sun hit my eyes before closing them, smiling shyly. 'Well, good luck Velvet Scarlatina… You'll need it.'

(And with that, my intro is done! Tell me how I can improve, if you liked it, etc. I'm sorry it's short, but I just wanted to produce something… Anyhow, so long, and good night, so long, and good night!)


	2. Deepest Apologies

Vexation of a Displaced Rabbit

An Apology

I am not quitting this story… However, one of my two colab partners, Lapin Noir, is never on, so I cannot write currently… I promise to not quit this, but I will be on hiatus, and write other things…


End file.
